The invention is related to social networks. Social networks are becoming increasing popular as more people become more connected and utilize mobile communication devices and applications to participate in social networks and stay connected with friends, family and colleagues. In social networks such as FOURSQUARE on-line social networking service of Foursquare Labs., Inc. (foursquare.com) and GOWALLA on-line social networking service of Gowalla Inc. (gowalla.com), members or users (generally, “members” of the social network) visit various locations and utilize an application that executes on a mobile communication device to electronically check-in at the various locations recognized by the social network based on Global Positioning Service (GPS) location data of a mobile communication device such as a cellular telephone or Smartphone. FOURSQUARE is a registered trademark of Foursquare Labs, Inc., New York N.Y., and GOWALLA is a registered trademark of Gowalla, Inc., Austin, Tex.
For example, FIG. 1A illustrates how an application that is downloaded from a computer of FOURSQAURE on-line social networking service to a mobile communication device 10 (an iPhone in the illustrated example) is executed to generate a user interface 12 that is displayed on the screen 14 of the mobile communication device 10 and shows a location 16 of the mobile communication device 10 (Ogawa Café, 34 E. 4th Street in the illustrated example). The location 16 is determined by the application according to GPS data of the iPhone. FIG. 1A also illustrates that the interface 12 shows members 18 of the social network that are or were electronically checked in at the same location.
Thus, these electronic check-ins are location-based such that a member can check-in at a particular location when the mobile communication device GPS data indicates that the mobile communication device 12 is at that same location. For this purpose, as shown in FIG. 1A, the interface 12 includes a “CHECK-IN HERE” button 20 that can be selected by the member when the member is at a location to electronically check-in at that location. When the member checks in at a location, data such as the location and check-in time may be sent from the mobile communication device 10 to a computer of an on-line social networking service such as that provided by Foursqaure Labs., Inc., which manages location-based check-ins for its members. The social network computer may verify the check-in data and credits the check-in to the member if the location determined by the GPS data of the mobile communication device 10 matches a check-in location of the on-line social networking service or, in the illustrated example, if the mobile communication device is at GPS coordinates that match or are within a set of coordinates of Ogawa Café as determined by check-in data of the on-line social networking service. Further, such systems may augment GPS data with other location determination systems such as cell tower triangulation, WiFi triangulation and other data sources. These other systems may also be built into the operation system and hardware of a mobile communication device for determining location.
Location-based electronic check-ins can be utilized for various purposes. For example, checking into a location with a mobile communication device 10 includes a social aspect of the service by informing other members within the social network where you currently are and where you have been. Member check-ins can also be broadcast to other social network services or websites such as FACEBOOK, TWITTER, etc. on-line social networking services such that members of those social networks can also be informed of the member's current and prior check-in locations, thereby allowing friends, family and other members of the social network to join or meet the member. FACEBOOK is a registered trademark of Facebook, Inc., Menlo Park, Calif., and TWITTER is a registered trademark of Twitter, Inc., San Francisco, Calif.
In addition to the social aspect of electronic check-ins, there is a competitive or gaming aspect. For example, in FOURSQUARE on-line social networking service, a member can be appointed as the “mayor,” which may be based on the number of visits or electronic check-ins of the member at that location or a number of check-ins during a certain period of time. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, one of the members who is currently checked in at Ogawa Café is also the mayor 22 of Ogawa Café. Being the mayor may entitle that member to certain benefits such as coupons, gift cards or free items from that particular merchant.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1B, members may also receive or be awarded badges, awards, points or other merit elements 24. For example, members of the FOURSQUARE on-line social networking service may visit a certain check-in location a certain number of times or check-in a certain total number of times and be awarded certain badges that indicate how many check-ins have been achieved or a status or other information about the member. Further, a member may receive a discount, reward or incentive for loyalty to a particular merchant or location. For example, if a member checks into a coffee shop 10 times per week, the coffee shop may send the member a coupon for a free coffee for every 10 check-ins.
Given the manner in which electronic location-based check-ins can be used and what they represent, they are becoming a type of “behavioral currency” within social networks. As such, check-ins may also involve challenges of real currencies such as fraud, theft, etc. For example, food merchants often provide free or discounted menu items to members of the social network who check-in at the merchant location often, and fraudulent check-ins may thus be costly to merchants. Further, a member who fraudulently checks in at locations may be awarded benefits that would otherwise be awarded to other members. Further, there may be instances when members check-in to a valid location but are not credited with the check-in. Additionally, once a check-in is not registered, is stolen, or if the member forgets to check-in at a valid check-in location, those missed check-ins are not be recoverable or recoverable in limited situations and used for limited purposes. For example, certain networks such as the FOURSQUARE on-line social networking service permit members to pre-check-in and post-check-in before or after arriving at the check-in location. However, since benefits of the FOURSQUARE on-line social networking service are based on location-based electronic check-ins, post-check-ins, the FOURSQUARE on-line social networking service does not count post-check-ins towards rewards since rewards are based on check-ins sent from the actual check-in location.
These check-in restrictions have a number of possible negative effects that negatively impact the value or experience of social networks such as FOURSQUARE and GOWALLA on-line social networking services. It is not uncommon for a member to be at the actual check-in location but forget to check-in. Thus, the member may feel cheated as a result of not receiving credit for the check-in. Known systems may also lead to members checking in less frequently since check-ins in may be inconvenient and credit is not provided for missed check-ins. These shortcomings may ultimately turn the member off to such services since the member may feel that too much work is required to track all of the check-ins and that the member has lost too many valid check-ins.